New Town! New Discoveries! Re-post
by surfervballgurl96
Summary: Read and Review! :) Re-post
1. New Town

Allie`s POV:

Today Im moving to Whitechapel cause of my dads company, my mom left us when I was three. Im in 10th grade and I`m not very popular. I play volleyball and golf. After a long flight we were finally here. Tomorrow I start at a new school at Whitechapel High School. I hate being the new student.

The next day

When I got to Whitechapel High I picked up my schedule and got my locker number. I went to my locker.

Ethan`s POV:

I was talking to Benny when a girl walked up. She looks new.

"Hi you must be new i`m Benny." said Benny.

"Im Allie."

"And this is Ethan." I just stared at her.

Then Benny hit me.

"Oh hi Allie, I guess were locker neighbors."

"Yea I got to go and find my first class."

"Do you need any help what do you have first?" asked Benny.

"Math."

"Cool we have first hour together all three of us."

"Can I see you schedule." asked Benny.

"Sure."

"You have the same classes as Ethan. And four with me too."

"Do you want to walk together since we have the same classes?"

"Yea."

Allie`s POV:

OMG I have the same classes as Ethan! He is so hot. I think that Benny was just hitting on me.

"Hey Ethan who`s this."

"This is Allie she`s new here and we have the same classes so I`m showing her around." said Ethan.

"Hi Allie I`m Sarah and this is Erica."

"Hi."

"See you at lunch bye." said Erica.

Lunch time

Sarah`s POV:

"Hey does your mom need me to babysit tonight"

"Yea Allie wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure."

Allies POV:

After we exchanged numbers the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Know science."

"Yea we dont have the best teacher." said Ethan.

Ethan`s POV:

At Ethans House

"Hey Allie."

"Hey Ethan so you need a babysitter?" asked Allie.

"No my little sister does my mom likes humiliating me."

"Oh."

"Ethan Sarah`s coming soon right?"

"Yea mom."

"Who`s this?"

"Mom this is Allie. She just moved her from?"

"California today was my first day my dad got a new job."

"Dose your dad happen to work with Mr. Morgan."

"Yea I think they have been best friends since high school."

"Then you guys meet before when you were three when your mom died."

"Wait my dad said she left us?" Allie looked confused.

"Mom aren`t you guys leaving!?"

"Yea text me when Sarah gets here."

"Allie?"

"I didn`t know my mom died! I gotta go."

"No please stay,"

Allie`s POV:

When Ethan grabbed me I had saw something.

It seemed like I saw how my mom died.

"Wow did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I saw my mom. How she died."

"You must have got a vision, you must be a seer like me."

"Hey Ethan!? What did I miss?" said Benny.

"Allies a seer like me and we known each other since we were three."

"Yea long story."

"Ethan is Sarah here yet." whitch must have been his sister.

"No Jane not yet."

Ethan`s POV:

"Im gonna call Sarah and see were she is."

"Hey im here."

"K bye."

"Jane Sarahs here."

"Im gonna go up and see Jane, Allie make sure they don`t do anything stupid."

"Sure." said Allie.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey can I come in."

"Yea knows not the best time."

He got angry and showed his fangs.

"Haha just kidding."

"Allie?" asked Benny.

She fainted.

"Nice job Rory you made Allie faint." said Benny

"Fine you can come in. Let`s get her on the couch."

"Okay."

"Sarah can you come down here." I yelled.

"What happened this time!?"

Jane was right behind her.

"Rory did you bite Allie!?" screamed Sarah.

"No! She fainted cause I showed her my fangs."

"Sarah Allies a seer like me."

"What?"

"Long story."

Allies POV:

When I woke up I saw I was on the couch.

"Ahh your a vampire!"

"So is Sarah and Erica and Benny a spell caster." said Rory.

"Rory nice job keeping it a secret!" said Ethan.

"Let`s call Benny`s Grandma."

"Yea I already know!" said Bennys Grandma.

"Ahhh." we all screamed.

"Allie theres something special about you, you are a spell caster and a seer."

"How can I be both?" I asked.

"Your mom was a spell caster and your dad was a seer and when she died her spell cast power went to you."

"What does that mean Grandma?" asked Benny.

"Because she was an only child she got both."

I left without anybody seeing me I can`t believe this I am so confused!

Ethan`s POV:

"Allies the only one who is like that which means the vampire council wants her to bring Jesse back. You guys need to keep an eye on her thats why I tried to put you in the same classes."

"Allie? She must have left we need to find her she`s in danger." I said.

"You 4 go and find here I`ll stay here with Jane." said Grandma.

"Lets go."

After about five minutes of searching we heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"That must be Allie." said Sarah.

"Looking for someone!"

He was chocking Allie.

"ALLIE!" screamed Sarah.

Sarah and Rory used there vampire strength to kill the vampire.

Allie fell to the ground and started breathing heavily.

"You okay Allie?" asked Benny.

"Yea I am now."

"Lets bring you home so you can rest."


	2. Jesse

Hey guys I am sorry I have not done this story in forever, I have hardly had any time to do new ones since school started. Hope you guys like it! I will try to make it long like last time. PS: Thanks for all the reviews! If you have any ideas for this story or any others you would like me to make PM me and I will do it whenever I can. Please review! :)

Last time:

Ethan's POV:

"Allies the only one who is like that which means the vampire council wants her to bring Jesse back. You guys need to keep an eye on her thats why I tried to put you in the same classes."

"Allie? She must have left we need to find her she`s in danger." I said.

"You 4 go and find here I`ll stay here with Jane." said Grandma.

"Lets go."

After about five minutes of searching we heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"That must be Allie." said Sarah.

"Looking for someone!"

He was chocking Allie.

"ALLIE!" screamed Sarah.

Sarah and Rory used there vampire strength to kill the vampire.

Allie fell to the ground and started breathing heavily.

"You okay Allie?" asked Benny.

"Yea I am now."

"Lets bring you home so you can rest."

"Okay, and I think my dad wants me home soon."

Allies POV:

After Ethan and them dropped me off it was 10:30. My dad was home.

"Dad why did you tell me mom left us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was at Ethan Morgans house and I found out from his mom and Benny Weirs grandma."

"Yes, I remember them from high school well at least Bennys parents and Ethan's."

"Did I live here when I was little?"

"We did. Then when your mother died I decided for us to leave so you would not be in danger so I started working for my bosses job in California, and know he transferred us back."

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked about to cry.

"I did not want you in harms way."

"That`s what you keep on saying but I don`t believe you!"

"ALLIE! Come back down let me finish!"

I slammed my door and locked it. Just my bed was in here right now witch sucks, I have to use my suitcase till the movers get here monday.

I landed on my bed and started to cry and fell asleep.

At Ethan's house:

Ethan's POV:

When we got home Rory and Erica left, so did Benny`s Grandma.

"I wonder how Allie is doing?"

"Yea, thats a lot to take in one night." said Benny.

Sarah came downstairs.

"Jane is in bed. Do you think that vampire was apart of Jesse flock?"

"Could be, he might need her to help him do something." I said.

"All of us need to look after her to protect her from him." said Sarah.

"Were home!" said mom.

"Hey how was dancing." said Sarah.

"Great! How was everything? Here you go."

"Not much happened. I`ll see you guys next friday, bye."

"I`m going upstairs to bed and see Jane." said mom.

"Me to night boys."

"Night. Come on Benny lets go to bed its been a long night."

"Okay."

The next day~ Allies house:

Allies POV:

I woke up still like I was last night so I decided to take a shower and then do homework.

After I was almost done with all my homework and then Ethan texted me.

FROM ETHAN: Hi Allie! How`s everything? :)

ME: Okay am mad at my dad :/

ETHAN: Why? :(

ME: Ill tell you at skl on Monday got to finish science hw :(

ETHAN: Oh yeah almost forgot about that thanks for reminding me :)

ME: Welcome ttyl bi

ETHAN: Bi

When about 15 minutes passed I finally finished all my homework so I had break feast and decided to walk around town. I came up to the cemetery and tried to look for my mom. It took about 60 stones to find her. I sat down next to it, it said her name Elizabeth Black. I spent a couple of hours here.

Ethan's POV:

Benny and I were walking around town when we saw Allie at the cemetery.

"Benny, Allie`s at the cemetery lets go and see whats going on."

"Okay."

"Allie you okay?" I said.

"Sort of, I just found my moms tombstone."

Right as I touched her I had a vision.

"I just had a vision, wait your last name is Black right?"

"Yes, why?"

"E you don`t think?" asked Benny.

"Allie your related to..."

Cliffhanger! PLEASE REVIEW I need at least 3 or more! :)


End file.
